Lucy's Letter
by narniagirl11
Summary: "You and I are nearly as alike as sun and moon. But we used to be more than just sisters and companions. We were friends. I miss it, Susan. Won't you please write back? Is that so much to ask?" Companion piece to "Edmund's Epistle" Susan & Lucy fic. Two-shot.
1. Lucy's Letter

**Author's note:** This is another short story which follows along the same lines as "Edmund's Epistle". I found that Susan wasn't done finding her siblings' letters. I have decided to make it a short series. "Edmund's Epistle" is the first, "Lucy's Letter" is the second, and the third will be Peter's. (I don't have a name for it yet because I can't think of type of letter that goes with Peter - using alliteration.) Oh, and yes, "Lucy's Letter" will have a second part with Susan's response. For those of you who didn't see it, I added a second part to "Edmund's Epistle" which is Susan's reply. I hope you enjoy the story! Lucy writes her letter several months prior to the train crash, but Susan never bothers to read it until afterwards.

* * *

_Lucy's Letter_

Susan, my sister,

I miss you so much! When will you return to us? I have filled up the sketchbook you gave me for Christmas. You would love the pictures! I made one of you at your birthday ball in Narnia. Do you remember it? Can you picture the fancy dresses and the bright lights? I can still hear Peter's laughter ringing out across the room. Edmund is leaning against the refreshment table. You are dancing with dear Corin. I can hear your giggling as Corin discovers that he is too short to spin you around. It made me smile. As for me, sister, I was content to watch the three of you enjoy yourselves. You worked so hard to run our kingdom. It was good to see you laugh.

Oh, Susan! Please laugh like that again. I only hear your distant and careless merriment now. I know it's not real. Why are you so good at hiding your emotions and wearing a mask that none can see through, save Aslan? Edmund is like you, you know. He can hide his emotions away. But Peter knows how to drag it out. I wish he could show me how to understand you. You and I are nearly as alike as sun and moon. But we used to be more than just sisters and companions. We were friends. I miss it, Susan. Won't you please write back? I just want to be your sister again. Is that so much to ask?

Where are you, Susan? Where do you go on your night long escapades? Sometimes I think I hear Edmund waiting up for you to come home. Don't you know how much this troubles him? Can't you see how much we care about you?

Peter has chosen to no longer speak of you. You have hurt him, Susan, and it pains me to see him in such grief. He blames himself for your disbelief in Narnia. But Susan, how can you pretend it was just a story? Don't you remember how bitter Edmund was before Aslan redeemed him? Don't you remember how Peter changed into a man?

And you changed too, Susan. You became gracious and gentle. You easily forgave us and were always there when we needed support. You may have felt like you were never important, but you kept us all going. You helped us to continue on when things fell apart. What a strange twist of fate that you became the first to depart from Narnia. You slipped back into your old ways of scolding and being independent. You tried to do everything for yourself just because you knew you couldn't do it alone. And you failed. Look where it has brought you! I haven't seen your face in over a week. But I wish I could look into your dark eyes and whisper thoughts of light and hope.

Oh, Susan, my sister! I miss you with such ferocity that I scare myself. There is an empty place in my heart that only you can fill. The ache will not leave until you have returned. I don't care if you yell at me. I don't care if you forbid me from speaking of Narnia when you are present. Just please come home. We will wait for you with open arms.

With love as always, Lucy


	2. Susan's Response

**Author's note: **Hey everyone! Happy Thanksgiving! Here is the second part that is Susan's reply to Lucy's letter. Peter's letter will be coming soon so keep an eye out for that. Enjoy!

* * *

My sweetest Lucy,

I found your letter just yesterday. How could I have not seen it? You sent it nigh two months ago yet I never even opened in the envelope. I was so wrong, Lucy. You didn't believe that you understood me, but I think you did realize more than you thought. You said that you would be waiting for me with open arms. But now those arms are mangled by metal. Oh, Lucy, the scrapes across your face condemned me for all the scrapes across your heart that I had made. I'm sorry for all our quarrels. We should have been true sisters.

I found your sketchbook. It was the only item that wasn't completely scorched. But the irony of it was that where my face should have been in your portrait of Corin and I was burned out. I was gone. It almost looks like it was burned out on purpose. I know I shouldn't think like that but sometimes I can't help it. I ruined our family. It was my doubt that tore us apart.

Lucy, I don't know whether to believe in Narnia or continue to scorn the stories. After all, it killed you, but what else do I have to live for? It can't hurt for me to explore both sides. But I can't truly believe in all the stories you made up about Narnia. It's just too unbelievable. Everyone will think that I am crazy. Unless… No, that's ridiculous.

Aunt Alberta is afraid that this is affecting me too greatly. I keep finding these letters. First it was Edmund's letter that arrived two days too late. Then it was your letter stuffed in the back of my purse. Tucked inside what remained of Peter's coat pocket was another letter addressed to me as well as a curious little bag with four rings inside. What does it all mean? Is there more adventure in store for me?

Last time I spoke to Peter, he told me of your peculiar vision and the quest to retrieve the rings. I thought it was only an activity the Professor had invented to keep you entertained. I see that the rings actually do exist. I am trying my best to recall what the Professor said about the rings, but it has all become so blurred. I have put the rings in my dresser drawer and I refuse to take them out again.

Oh, Lucy, is Peter alright? We really didn't speak civilly to each other. He blatantly told me of what you planned to do. We disagreed, but it wasn't the first time. You said that he wasn't speaking of me, which is true. We broke off all communications. We wouldn't speak to each other unless situation required it.

So that's why I'm afraid to open Peter's letter, Lucy. Why would he write to me if we aren't even on speaking terms? What does it say? Is it bad news or is it a letter regarding his disappointment in me? I wish he didn't blame himself for everything that goes wrong. But I was not wrong. I had simply chosen a different path than what he would have liked me to take. He ever was too protective of me. It was time for me to explore for myself.

And Lucy, I liked the world that I found. It seemed so appealing. I chose to ignore the warning signs I saw until it was too late for me to leave. I'm sorry, Lucy. I should have listened to you and Peter and Ed. You only wanted what was best for me. But I just thought that I would be able to handle myself. And I did. I'm torn between repentance and scorn. I no longer have control of my mind it seems.

Everything seems to be pointing to your game of Narnia, but all that I believe pulls against it. To which side to I give in to? For now I have retired myself from society and church. I want nothing to do with parties or religion. I just need time to think for myself.

I don't know where you are, Lucy, but are you still waiting for me with open arms? Are those brutal scars gone? Is your heart healed? I hope so.

Your lonely sister, Susan


End file.
